gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Discusión:WikiGlee:Staff
Haz click en el botón de "Añadir Tema" para dejar tu mensaje explicando por qué quieres ser parte del staff de la Wiki de Glee en español. Eltotox1234 Bueno, quiero postularme al Staff, por que ademas de cumplir los requisitos, estoy constantemente al día de lo que sucede en la wikia. Y aunque sea 'chico de edad', encuentro que igual aporto bastante a la wikia. Saludos! ''Eltotox1234'' Mi Discusión 22:36 21 nov 2011 (UTC) :Eres demasiado, pequeño ;c y apenas hace poc cumpliste 11 años ;s... deberias esperar -YouKnowWho. :Al de arriba, cumpli los 12 hace 3 meses ¬¬''Eltotox1234'' Mi Discusión 21:19 23 nov 2011 (UTC) ::Toto, me temo que no será posible! Es una norma vigente en todo Wikia, que no deben haber menores de 13 años registrados, asi que, mucho menos podrán ser administradores. Entendes mi punto? De verdad me encantariá tenerte entre nosotros, pero es algo que no se puede cambiar! Camsay - ''Talk'' 23:50 21-11-2011 :: :::Exactamente como dice Camsay, las normas de Wikia tienen como un requisito para el registro tener 13 años cumplidos. Aunque ese requisito está impuesto por cuestiones legales únicamente, puesto que con el consentimiento de tus padres o tutores puedes registrarte perfectamente, hacerte administrador sería demasiado llamativo, y para eso no hay posibilidad de traspasar el consentimiento tutórico. Por lo tanto, lo lamento muchísimo, pero no puedo hacerte administrador Toto. Aún así, cualquier cosa que necesites que requiera permisos de administrador, no dudes en decírnoslo a cualquiera de los administradores. --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 02:52 22 nov 2011 (UTC) :::thumb|left ::Bueno, no importa, igual seguire aportando cosas a la wikia, aunque no sea admin :)Saludos! ''Eltotox1234'' Mi Discusión 19:58 23 nov 2011 (UTC) ::: Claro, todo lo que puedas aportar sera bueno para la wiki! ' '''Saludos amigo! 'Camsay - ''Talk'' 20:20 23 nov 2011 (UTC) -YouKnowWho soy yo Maldadpura c:, eso no dice tu perfil. totorin ;/HectoRaulCota [[User Talk:Maldadpura|'''Mi Discusión]] 22:05 23 nov 2011 (UTC) Tzukishiro Me gustaria proponerme, ya que además de pasar cada requisito, me preocupo constantemente de estar actualizando según la información que encuentro, ya que usualmente veo los capitulos de Glee en vivo y en directo desde USA, por lo que puedo actualizar las fichas entre los comerciales o cuando termine el episodio, también puedo traducir las páginas que lo necesiten, cosa que no eh hecho por falta de tiempo, pero ya tengo el tiempo libre para poder traducir y bueno, ayudar en todo lo necesario, saludos Tzukishiro 05:48 11 dic 2011 (UTC). :Tu postulación cumple con los requisitos, y aunque no estamos tomando nuevos administradores, se te ha concecido el cargo de Burócrata. --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 03:10 23 dic 2011 (UTC) Pamegleek Me gustaría participar del Staff, ya que cumplo con los requisitos. Sé que al principio se me hacía muy dificil,pero ya estoy mejorando.Pamegleek 15:49 16 dic 2011 (UTC) :Tu postulación cumple con los requisitos, y aunque no estamos tomando nuevos administradores, se te ha concecido el cargo de Burócrata. --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 03:10 23 dic 2011 (UTC) ::ACTUALIZACIÓN: El usuario Pamegleek ya no cumple con todos los requisitos, por lo tanto, se solicita al resto de los administradores y burócratas su consenso para removerle el cargo. Está de más decir que yo estoy de acuerdo con la remoción. --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'¡Déjame un mensaje!']] 17:37 27 feb 2012 (UTC) :::Estoy de acuerdo con quitarle los derechos de burócrata a Pamegleek. Saludos [[User:Camsay|'Camsay xD']] [[User Talk:Camsay|'Talk! - What's new Buenos Aires? :P']] 18:47 27 feb 2012 (UTC) ::: También estoy de acuerdo en remover el rango Pame. Tzukishiro 18:59 27 feb 2012 (UTC) :::Estoy de acuerdo con destituír a Pamegleek de su cargo. Mori Asakura 20:41 27 feb 2012 (UTC) Geraaardv18 Hola, hace algun tiempo tenia la duda sobre el postularme o no al Staff y pues ahora me gustaria postular. He leido por ahi que su Staff esta completo, pero pese a ello me gustaria estar en bandeja en un futuro si es que necesitan renovar o agregar personas. Ademas cumplo con todos los requisitos, no molesto mas, desde ya muchas gracias y pues estamos en contacto... Gracias What Doesn't Kill Y[[Message Wall:Geraaardv18|ou Makes You Stronger ... (♫)]] :Como tu bien dijiste, por el momento el Staff está lleno, pero sé que tu eres un usuario muy competente que sería una excelente adición, por eso serás de los primeros a tener en cuenta en casp de que necesitemos a alguien más. ¡Gracias por tu interés! --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'Mi Página de Discusión']] 04:53 9 ene 2012 (UTC) Mirlo Bueno, me gustaría formar parte del Staff ya que desde que me uní a la wiki me ha interesado mantener el orden, lamentablemente escuche que su staff está completo así que si algún día necesitan a alguien, allí estaré yo! :D Mirlo singin' in the dead of night.. 06:38 27 feb 2012 (UTC) : Muchas gracias por tu interés en formar parte del equipo de soporte y mantenimiento del sitio. Exactamente con tu lo dijiste, por el momento no tenemos pensado ampliar el Staff, ya que los que somos (por ahora) nos las arreglamos. Sin embargo, ya te incluí en la lista de aspirantes para cuando el actual Staff discuta una nueva incorporación. =) --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'¡Déjame un mensaje!']] 07:01 27 feb 2012 (UTC) Maib! Teniendo en cuenta la escaza participación del usuario Maib!, se solicita al resto del equipo de administradores y burócratas su consenso para removerle el cargo. Yo estoy de acuerdo con la remoción. --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'¡Déjame un mensaje!']] 17:39 27 feb 2012 (UTC) : Tambien, mi consenso esta presente de acuerdo con este usuario. [[User:Camsay|'Camsay xD']] [[User Talk:Camsay|'Talk! - What's new Buenos Aires? :P']] 18:47 27 feb 2012 (UTC) : Estoy de acuerdo con remover el cargo. Tzukishiro 19:00 27 feb 2012 (UTC). : Estoy de acuerdo igual, ya que no aporta nada.... Tin Roof, Rusted! 19:04 27 feb 2012 (UTC) :Estoy de acuerdo con destituír a Maib! de su cargo. Mori Asakura 20:42 27 feb 2012 (UTC) :Ojosjosjos xD Holi (: volvi :D no me digan Maib! ¬¬ diganme Matias o Mati xD y si deje de participar porq el tiempo se me habia acabado :O no tenia tiempo de nada u.u y bueno, voy a volver a participar :D aunque no sea Administrador (: saludos a todos y disculpen por haber desaparecido :c ' Maib! 19:47 2 mar 2012 (UTC)' Co0kiitho0 Hola, pues, me gustaría postularme para el Staff. He notado que muchos usuarios nuevos o no registrados tratan de ayudar en algunas páginas y terminan haciendo un alboroto. Siempre trato de ayudar en lo posible y me doy cuenta de que por lo regular, no hay un admin o burócrata por las mañanas. Las cuales, la mayor parte del tiempo tengo libres. Si hay alguna oportunidad de pertenecer al Staff, estare mas que dispuesto a dar el 110% en ayudar a mejorar la Wikia. De acuerdo a los requisitos solicitados... *''Ser usuario de la Wiki de Glee en español por más de 2 meses. He participado del Wiki desde Septiembre del 2011 *''Tener más de 300 ediciones hechas. ''He alcanzado ya 987 ediciones. *''Tener más de 250 puntos de logros. '' Tengo 1,090 puntos de logros. *''Interesarse por mantener el órden de la Wiki de Glee en español. ''Ese es uno de mis mayores intereses. *''Poseer una cuenta de Facebook. ''Jorge Lucas Aguirre esta es mi página personal de Facebook. *''Ser mayor de 13 años. ''Tengo 19 años, cumplidos el 16 de enero del año actual. Espero ser tomado en cuenta para formar parte del staff en futuro. Saludos... You've Been Hit By A Smooth Criminal :Muchas gracias por tu interés. Sé que eres de los usuarios más activos, por eso te tendremos en cuenta para el próximo llamado. --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|'¡Déjame un mensaje!]] 18:51 28 feb 2012 (UTC) RickyTell Bueno me gustaria postularme como administrador :D aun me falta como una semana para cumplir los 2 meses ._. pero si discuten sobre hacerme parte del Staff en una semana ps ya tendre todos los requisitos xD por cierto, cumplo con los demas requisitos :) Y bueno me gustaria formar parte del Staff de administradores ya que desde que me uní a la Wiki edito lo que puedo, intentando hacerla mejor de lo que es, ando al pendiente de las paginas recien editadas para que no tengan ningun error, y aunque estoy en la universidad, disfruto de tiempo libre, tiempo que por lo general paso en esta Wiki, y siento que formando parte del Staff podre hacer mas cosas. Espero me tomen en cuenta :) RickyTell 17:43 11 may 2012 (UTC) :Me consta que eres de los usuarios más activos en la Wiki, por eso serás de los primeros a tener en cuenta para un próximo llamado a nuevos miembros del Staff. ¡Muchas gracias por colaborar tanto en la Wiki! --BrunoarGleek [[User Talk:Brunoar|¡Déjame un mensaje!]] 17:47 11 may 2012 (UTC) Mirlo Hola, a pesar de que ya me he postulado al Staff una vez sin conseguirlo, me gustaría postularme '''otra vez, ya que he visto que el administrador Tzukishiro se ha vuelto inactivo, no estoy diciendo que no haga un buen trabajo (de hecho hace un excelente trabajo). Dicho esto, espero su respuesta. I loved you then and I love you now.. - Talk to Me! 17:35 18 jun 2012 (UTC) Chika-Gleek354 hola se que no tengo muy buen antecedente para unirme al Staff y que estan completos pero la verdad veo tanto vandalismo(en esta y en otras wikis en las que participo) y me gustaria como ustedes encargarme de ello tambien cumplo con todos los requisitos. Gracias de antemano Quiero joyas, no puedo ser mas especifica que eso...Espera, por favor dime que es una caja de mentitas eso en tu bolsillo. 01:22 4 jul 2012 (UTC) FelipeStreisand Hola, quisiera postularme para formar parte del staff pues, me encanta la serie y esta página en particular, además en este tiempo he aprendido bastante acerca de las páginas de personajes, episodios y todo en cuanto a temas de edición y contenido se refiere. Si bien el staff está completo, me gustaría que me consideraran en un futuro si deciden ampliar el panel de administradores. Vale decir también que cumplo con todos los requisitos expuestos en la página del staff en la sección de postulaciones. Sin más que decir, adiós, muchas gracias de antemano. FelipeStreisand (discusión) 19:50 22 sep 2012 (UTC) CarlosOnWikiGlee01.... Hola y.... Hola mi nombres es Carlos...como deseguro muchos ya saben ya que los consulto mucho a algunos de ustedes y pues llevo 1 mes 3 semanas en el Wiki glee como miembro, obviamente ya llevaba tiempo , mas bien bastante mucho mucho tiempo viendo lo nuevo de glee todas las semanas, llevo 1350 ediciones en este poco tiempo, y 1390 puntos. Y la verdad si me interesa mucho mantener el orden en el wiki de glee en español e tenido dificultades con dos miembros ya que estos dicen que asia cosas mal, lo cual termino siendo falso ya que todo lo que eh hecho es correcto excepto el tema de la portada ese si fue un error mio y me disculpo y por eso me califico como alguien muy competitivo y no me rindo hasta cumplir lo que quiero, sebaskurt es testigo de esto, jajaja. Si tengo facebook es el siguiente: (Carlos Herrera Osuna), (Tengo de foto de perfil la misma que tengo en el wiki). Y tengo 14 años y creeo que soy lo suficiente bueno para el staff, ya que aporto demaciado. Tengo mucho tiempo para estar en el wiki diario como de 10 horas todos los dias lo cual creeo que es increible para el wiki. Espero y me tomen en cuenta para ser administrador :) Gracias ... CarlosOnWikiGlee01 (discusión) 19:06 17 may 2013 (UTC)CarlosOnWikiGlee01CarlosOnWikiGlee01 (discusión) 19:06 17 may 2013 (UTC) Carlos Bitche's c; Andresm. hola... hola a todos bno eh quiero pertenecer a la wiki por que aunque no cumpla con todos los requisitos, estoy muy pendiente con la serie y con lo que necesite la pagina y aporto todo lo que pueda tengo 15 años y cumplo los 16 el 18 de julio tengo facebook http://www.facebook.com/andy.ruiz.52687 me responsabilizare en la pagina y aportare todo lo que pueda y bno soy un usuario del wiki desde enero de este año algo asi como que 4 meses muchas gracias y que me tengan en cuenta pa la pagina Andresm. (discusión) 02:53 23 may 2013 (UTC) POR QUE POR QUE HAY QUE TENER 13 AÑOS DE EDAD EN ADELANTE NOSE VALE Angel López GarciaEditar sección Me quiero postular para ser parte del staff puesto que me mantengo cada día en la wiki, creo que mis logros lo comprueban, cumplo con todos los requisitos y pues me preocupo cada día por evitar vandalismos en la páginas, también las he estado actualizando constantemente, he ordenado y traducido muchas páginas de la Wiki, he añadido páginas que solamente estaban en la Wiki en inglés (traducidas), por favor no solo me tomen en cuenta, para algún otro cargo sino que sea para el staff, incluso creo que soy uno de los miembros más grandes de esta Wiki, gracias. Angel Lopez Garcia (discusión) 19:58 4 nov 2013 (UTC) Hola, me gustaría postularme para ser parte del staff de la Wiki porque me interesa mejorarla lo máximo posible y sin el acceso necesario no puedo hacer todo lo que soy capaz. Soy miembro como usuario desde hace casi un año (desde enero), aunque utilizo la Wiki desde hace un par de años para informarme y esas cosas. Glee es una de mis series favoritas (junto con Los Simpson) y me gustaría que esta Wiki tuviera el mejor material posible. Hablo inglés fluidamente y puedo traducir cualquier artículo (ya he traducido muchas cosas y las he agregado), y conozco el lenguaje HTML. Considero que tengo una buena ortografía y hago mi mejor esfuerzo para redactar. Además (como podrán ver) hace bastante tiempo que me he mantenido constantemente actualizando las páginas siempre que puedo, aportando cosas y haciendo más legible el material que ya hay. Prometo mantenerme constante (como ahora) y si llega un momento que ya no pueda, no tengo problema en darle la oportunidad a otros. Me gustaría mucho poder participar desde un puesto más alto, así que también me parecería genial si me dieran la oportunidad. Que tengan un buen día, muchas gracias. Facundo-A (discusión) 21:14 10 nov 2013 (UTC)